When hanging curtains over a window, the most common method of mounting a curtain rod involves screwing two or more curtain rod holders into the wall surrounding the window. While this method is effective at supporting a curtain rod and the curtains themselves, the process of installing the curtain rod holder can be difficult. Generally, a user must do a considerable amount of measuring to ensure that the rod holders are aligned properly and positioned over a stud. If done incorrectly, the rod holders may not be centered over the window or may be mounted at an angle. In either case, the user would likely need to adjust the position of one or more of the rod holders, leaving behind holes from the screws used to originally mount the rod holder. Moreover, if the user ever wishes to change out the curtain rod holders with new ones, if the new rod holders have holes which do not align with the old rod holders, new holes must be made in the wall.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a system which can be used to standardize the process for mounting curtain rods such that the user will be able to easily align each of the rod holders properly and may interchange rod holders without further damaging the wall after the initial installation. The present invention uses a holder mounting bracket which is mounted onto a wall instead of directly mounting the rod holder onto the wall. The holder mounting bracket may be mounted using regular screws or may, alternatively be mounted using drywall anchor screws. Because the rod holder is mounted to the holder mounting bracket, the holder mounting bracket does not need to be removed when swapping out rod holders. A mounting template is adhered to the holder mounting bracket to help the user with the installation process and prevent user error.